1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital vehicle microphone system for recording and announcing messages over public address systems in public transportation vehicles. More particularly, this disclosure is directed at a system that enables operators of vehicles used in public transportation to make announcements to passengers pertaining to scheduled stops and route information without interfering with the operator""s ability to safely drive the vehicle.
2. Background of Related Art
Current modes of public transportation require the operator of the vehicle to make announcements to passengers pertaining to specific vehicle routes and upcoming stops. This is particularly seen in the use of bus and other similar public transportation vehicles. Until now, announcements made by an operator of a bus required the operator to reach over to a flexibly mounted-type microphone and pull it close to his or her mouth while simultaneously depressing a xe2x80x9cpush-to-talkxe2x80x9d switch. This procedure had to be repeated over and again at each stop making it difficult for the operator to fully concentrate on driving the vehicle. Alternatively, some public transportation vehicles use a microphone-type system, these systems are not well suited to an environment which includes factors such as ambient and traffic noise, feedback and the like. Consequently, there is a need for a microphone system for use on public transportation vehicles which would enable the operator to make xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d announcements regarding upcoming stops while eliminating audio feedback and also eliminating the need for the operator to make repeated route information announcements upon arriving at each stop.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d announcement system which would enable a operator of a vehicle to make announcements pertaining to the vehicle""s upcoming stops and route information.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which provides xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d announcements of upcoming vehicle stops while eliminating the need for the operator to physically hold the microphone and pull it close to his/her mouth while trying to safely operate the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which automatically announces the vehicle""s particular route information through an external speaker broadcast system upon the activation of the vehicle""s exterior door.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which employs a microphone sensitive enough to pick up the operator""s voice from a distance where the operator remains in full control of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which eliminates feedback by pre-recording the operator""s announcements and then replaying the announcements only after the operator has finished the recording process.
It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which provides xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d radio communication between the operator and the vehicle dispatch headquarters.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which is capable of being easily interfaced to existing public address systems already installed on public transportation vehicles.
It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide a digital vehicle microphone system which is compactly provided in a rugged tamper-proof casing.
These and other highly desirable and unusual results are accomplished by the present disclosure in a digital vehicle microphone system which enables xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d announcements of upcoming stops and route information.
Objects and advantages of the present disclosure are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, or may be learned by practice with the present disclosure, which is realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. The present disclosure consists of novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations, steps and improvements herein shown and described.
According to the present disclosure, a digital vehicle microphone system for recording and playback of announcements pertaining to upcoming vehicle stops and route information is provided for use over public address systems in public transportation vehicles.
The system includes a microphone apparatus used to record the announcements. The microphone apparatus includes a highly sensitive microphone, a record switch, a record indicator, a mute switch and indicator and radio control switch and indicator for radio control modes of operation.
The system also includes a control circuit for digitally recording and storing at least one announcement into memory storage devices such as digital memory chips. The control circuit includes a delayed playback feature for delayed playback of the announcements through the vehicle""s public address system.
The microphone apparatus further includes a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d microphone including hand and foot actuated recording switches. The hand actuated record switch is used to record the vehicle""s route information and the foot actuated record switch is used to record the vehicle""s upcoming stop information.
Also disclosed is a method of operating the vehicle public address system including recording the route information announcement prior to commencement of the vehicle""s route. The recording includes actuation of a first record switch, wherein the route information announcement is automatically broadcast upon opening of the vehicle""s passenger door. The method also includes pre-recording the vehicle""s upcoming stop announcements prior to the vehicle""s arrival at the vehicle stop. The pre-recording includes actuation of a second record switch, wherein the upcoming stop announcement is automatically broadcast upon conclusion of the pre-recording.